Darkmoon Faire
The Darkmoon Faireは奇妙なものや不思議なもののショウケースだ。この巡業を続ける催し物は、Elwyn Forest、Mulgore、Terokkar Forestで定期的に開催されている。 世界中から魅力的な品物を集めてまわり、主催者であるSilas Darkmoonは、Darkmoon Fairの開催と共にAzerothの神秘と発見を共に祝う場所を提供している。彼らのほとんどの活動がどこで行われているかは定かではないが、定期的に Elwin Forest、Mulgore、Terokker Forestに巡業のために訪れる。祭りの準備が整うと、Orgrimmar、Ironforge、Shattrath Cityで告知人による巡業到着のアナウンスが行われる。 Faire schedule The Darkmoon Fairは一月に一度開催され、通常は第一月曜日に始まる。イベントスケジュールとその月の開催地ははインゲームのカレンダーに自動的に記載される。 Darkmoon Faire Prize Tickets Darkmoon Fair Prize Ticketsは景品ベンダーであるGalvas Grimegateから景品を購入する際に利用する。The Darkmoon Fair Prize TicketはSoulbind Itemであり、トレードはできない。200枚までスタックでき、どこのDarkmoon Fair開催地でも利用できる。 Prizes purchased with tickets Gelvas Grimegate sells the following items in exchange for your tickets: * costs 5 tickets and is available at level 6. * costs 50 tickets and is available at level 6. * costs 5 tickets and is available at level 15. * costs 10 tickets and is available at level 25. * costs 12 tickets and is available at level 30. * costs 40 tickets and is available at level 45. * costs 40 tickets and is available at level 45. * costs 50 tickets and is available at level 45. * costs 1200 tickets and is available at level 60. * costs 1200 tickets and is available at level 60. You will not be offered prizes that are above your level. (See Darkmoon Faire Prize review for a subjective evaluation of the prizes.) (See Foodfight for more food weapons.) Earning tickets The easiest way to earn five Darkmoon Faire Tickets is by finding the Darkmoon Faire Herald and doing the Darkmoon Faire quest (find the Darkmoon Faire and locate the prize-turn-in NPC). Five tickets is enough for a , which is level-appropriate for a character in the teens to low twenties. This quest gives 75 rep with the Darkmoon Faire (82 rep for human characters, with 10% rep bonus). This low amount can alter your availability of turn-ins (see following); one way around this is to postpone completing this quest until after you have turned in your items. The primary way to earn Darkmoon Faire Prize Tickets is to provide Darkmoon Faire NPCs with requested items in exchange for tickets. You earn tickets by turning in animal parts or some trade-skill goods (see list following). These are repeatable quests, but will only be available to you depending on your level, and as your reputation with Darkmoon Faire increases, easier turn-ins are no longer offered. Each turn-in gives 250 rep with Darkmoon Faire (275 for human characters, with their 10% rep bonus). This means that every turn-in consumes a limited number of turn-in slots (for all except the top level turn-in, which does not cut off). To maximize the value of your turn-ins and so you are not stuck with items you can no longer turn in for tickets, note when each item turn-in cuts off. You can turn in quest items produced by a profession even if you do not have that profession; this is a change from past WoW versions. There are only turn-in quests for blacksmithing, engineering, and leatherworking items, but there are also farmable animal part turn-ins. Each kind of turn-in, by profession or animal parts, is offered by a different Darkmoon Faire NPC. Look around the Faire for the one you want; they are easy to find. The following list shows the animal parts turn-in, then the blacksmithing turn-in, then the engineering turn-in, then the leatherworking turn-in as a series of tiers arranged by availability and cutoff. For each of the following tiers, you may turn in any set of the listed items as a single turn-in transaction. Each tier also lists the number of Darkmoon Faire (DMF) tickets given as a reward, the required character level, the reputation cap. Then the total number of possible turn-ins, and the possible number of turn-ins if you have already completed the earlier tiers, for normal reputation gain (and for humans with a 10% rep bonus). Tier 1 - Yields 1 DMF Ticket, requires level 1, cuts off at 425 reputation. You can do 2 turn-ins (same as a human); 2 if you do the herald quest first (same as a human). Per turn-in: * 05 x * 010 x * 05 x * 03 x Tier 2 - Yields 4 DMF Ticket, requires level 10, cuts off at 1100 reputation. You can do 5 total or 3 more turn-ins (4 total or 2 more as a human); 5 total or 3 more if you do the herald quest first (4 total or 2 more as a human). Per turn-in: * 05 x * 07 x * 07 x * 03 x Tier 3 - Yields 8 DMF Ticket, requires level 20, cuts off at 1625 reputation. You can do 7 total or 2 more turn-ins (7 total or 3 more as a human); 7 total or 2 more if you do the herald quest first (6 total or 2 more as a human). Per turn-in: * 05 x * 03 x * 036 x * 03 x Tier 4 - Yields 12 DMF Ticket, requires level 30, cuts off at 2500 reputation. You can do 10 total or 3 more turn-ins (same as a human); 10 total or 3 more if you do the herald quest first, (9 total or 3 more as a human). Per turn-in: * 05 x * 01 x * 06 x * 01 x Tier 5 - Yields 20 DMF Ticket, requires level 40, unlimited. You can do any number of these tier 5 turn-ins. Per turn-in: * 010 x * 010 x * 08 x * 06 x * 08 x You will be offered all of the quests in a tier, if the tier is available to you. Each turn-in is independent. You can mix and match turn-ins until you reach the rep limits. The highest level quests (tier 5) remain available, although they are implemented as two sets of quests, one set that gives reputation that does cut off and is replaced by another set that does not give reputation and does not cut off. Since the number of turn-ins is limited, if you want to earn as many tickets as possible, do the highest tier available to you, and since Tier 5 is unlimited, do it last. Even consider holding off doing low-value turn-ins and save the turn-in slot for better turn-ins. In particular, consider skipping the tier 1 quests, which yield only one ticket each. Ticket transactions as quests Both the item turn-ins to earn tickets and the ticket turn-ins to purchase prizes are implemented as quests. So, although the Darkmoon Faire Ticket works kind of like currency, and the ticket turn-in NPC works kind of like a vendor, quest completion changes happen in a dialog box when you turn in items in exchange for tickets or purchase prizes with tickets. For instance, each time you transact, the dialog closes, so, unlike a vendor, where you can purchase a stack of something just by clicking on the item, the Darkmoon Faire Ticket turn-ins require a separate dialog with the NPC for each turn-in. Also, to do a turn-in to earn tickets or use tickets for a purchase, you need an open slot in your quest log to accept (and then complete) the quest. See the item article, Darkmoon Faire Prize Ticket, for a full list of ticket-earning quests and ticket purchase quest; the same transactions as are listed above, in quest format. Darkmoon Cards An important function of the Darkmoon Faire is to allow the return of decks of Darkmoon Cards. These are collectible sets of cards which may be created through inscription or (for level 60 and level 70 cards) found as loot. When all the cards in a set are collected, they form a deck. Higher-level decks may be returned to The Darkmoon Faire for an epic trinket. Lower-level decks reward the returner with more modest items. Returning any kind of deck also awards reputation with the Darkmoon Faire. Refer to Darkmoon Cards for a complete list of the rewards, and the sources of the cards. Category:Darkmoon Faire Category:Events Category:Factions Category:Organizations